Comfort in You
by cmorgan119
Summary: When Jane and Thor's relationship ultimately fails due to the Thunder god's marriage to Sif, she begins to find comfort and much more in another fellow Avenger, but will Thor standby and let this happen? Based on the movies, I have not read the comics. Warning: love triangle ahead.
1. Awkward Silences and Reacquainting

**Authors Note:**

** Hey guys! Thanks for reading on. I must say that before I write this, know that I am an extremely big fan of ThorxJane. However, BrucexJane has caught my interest suddenly and I've been itching to write about it! So here goes! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awkward Silences and Reacquainting **

Jane was scrambling around here S.H.I.E.L.D office/laboratory jotting down notes and going over pictures she took of outer world occurrences. It was anenormous white room, with wrap around counters and multiple testing areas. She even had a balcony in which she could stargaze on. At this point, this was her life. And her job. Her mission now is to locate other realms and to attempt to create an Einstein-Rosen bridge. However, the bridge was no longer as interesting to her as it had been. Not after all that had happened.

After the battle in Manhattan and Loki's imprisonment in Asgard, Thor had returned to Jane, but not with news either of them liked.

"How long has it been since you've been someplace besides home or here?" A familiar voice said, startling Jane out of her usual daze.

"Oh, hi Pepper." She smiled faintly. She was exhausted from her work, and honestly wasn't in a talking mood, but it was Pepper.

Because of all the working (and arguing) Jane did with Tony, she became good friends with his fiance, and they even ganged up on him when the opportunity arrived, which was almost always.

"Its eight o'clock in the evening Jane, you should probably go home. Even Tony, Erik and Bruce aren't here obsessing over these things. Why don't you come over for dinner? Everyone is going to be there." Pepper insisted, and by 'everyone', Jane knew she meant the Avengers. All of them. And there one was Avenger in particular who she did not care to see, ever.

"I think I'll pass. I might make the world record of how many nights in a row someone can eat Ramen noodles, so I can't stop now." Jane smiled kindheartedly, but Pepper knew why she avoided any fiasco's involving _all _of the Avengers. Everyone knew.

"Sounds like a good time." Came a more familiar voice to Jane. A little _too _familiar. Darcy walked into the lab and took a quick look around. "Yay!" She said with joy as she located her headphones that were being suffocated by a stack of paperwork. "I'm surprised I found them."

"Hello Darcy." Pepper greeted the young woman with her usual formality. "You're welcome to dinner too if you'd like, everyone will be thrilled to see you."

Jane sighed. "Okay fine, I'm done anyways for the day." She put away the notes she had been scribbling into a plain red folder, set it down and then began to shut everything down.

"I'll meet you in the car." Pepper then walked out of the room, leaving Darcy and Jane alone.

"Is whats-his-god going to be there?" Darcy asked, one headphone already plopped into her left ear and connected to an unknown source in the pocket of her jacket.

"I don't want to think about that right now." She finished unplugging multiple devices and then finally took off her white coat and hung it on a rack beside the door. "Let's get this over with."

"Hey there star-girl, you look almost normal without your white coat on." said the sarcastic voice of Tony Stark as Pepper, Jane and Darcy entered from the elevator and into the living room of Stark Towers.

"Well she's one step ahead of you, because you never look normal." Darcy served back, resulting in laughter from Jane and Pepper and amused glare from Stark.

_Thank god Darcy is here. _Jane sighed with relief as she greeted the billionaire.

"Sir, dinner is ready." The robotic voice of Jarvis announced.

"Make yourselves at home, ladies. You know where the kitchen is, Pepper." Stark grinned as the four of them made their ways towards the dining room area where the rest of the Avengers resided.

"And you know where the couch is that you'll be sleeping on tonight, _Anthony_." Pepper replied through clenched teeth as she took her place at the table.

Jane froze awkwardly, unsure of where she should sit. She didn't want to talk to _him_. Let alone sit near him. When she entered the dining room, she noticed most everyone was dressed in a manner between casual and formal. Jane then didn't hate the fact that she had a presentation earlier that day and she was in slacks, black heels and a white button up blouse that was tucked in. She settled on a space next to Clint where Darcy could sit right next to her. Unfortunately her planned failed when Darcy became distracted with the fact that a spot next to Steve was vacant. She then plopped her happy butt in that spot and when there was no objection from Captain America, she decided to stay. It may have only been one spot from the one next to Jane, but it was awkward for her to sit alone like that.

Jane gave her a cold look and Darcy mouthed and 'sorry' to her friend and then began to obviously flirt with Steve. She took a quick look around the table to see how close she was. On the other side of Clint was Natasha, of course, and next to her sat Pepper. The vacant seat to the right of Pepper was obviously for Tony and then there _he_ was, in his armor. He must have just gotten back from Asgard. He sat on the other side of Steve as they discussed something that Jane attempted to avoid eavesdropping on.

Suddenly, she realized someone was missing.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Jane asked no one in particular. Resulting in a short, but very awkward, silence as everyone looked in her direction. Her cheeks flushed crimson and the first thing she wanted to do was run, but suddenly someone broke the silence.

"I guess I got here just in time then." Said the Hulk as he entered the dining room. He looked dashing in black slacks, a white button up and a matching black blazer. His hair was in it's usually tussled state, but Jane couldn't help but realize that he still looked really good. "Sorry I'm late." He took a quick look and then began to make his way towards the vacant seat next to Jane. His slacksThe Avengers then began to greet him with waves and handshakes until he finally sat down next to his coworker.

"You sure did, Bruce." Tony said as he and a few other robots began to bring out entree's on platter's and sat them on the large, round table. "I'm glad you came as Bruce Banner and not as a big, green, roided-up monster or I don't think any of us would get to have a bite." Stark joked, receiving laughs from everyone at the table.

"I decided against it because then I don't think Dr. Foster over here would have any elbow room." Bruce Banner retorted, turning to Jane and giving her a quick nod and smile. The room laughed once more and then began to feast and enter into a larger conversation. And when Tony popped open a few bottles of champagne, everyone applauded and began to dive into the bubbly drink.

As Jane began to drink her first glass, she began to already feel loosened up. Before, she was only making polite conversation with most everyone when the opportunity arose, but now that everyone began to have alcohol in them, especially herself, conversations went from casual to personal and more relaxed.

It didn't take her long to notice that Dr. Banner seemed to feel awkward because he got stuck sitting in between Darcy and Jane.

_Good going Darcy. _Jane thought, making sure to make Darcy pay for her stupid decision later.

"I'm sorry you aren't sitting next to your friends, Dr. Banner." Began Jane as she took a sip of her champagne.

The hulk turned to her, almost surprised that his laboratory companion began to make conversation with him. "Oh..." He stammered, thinking of a reply. "Well, we're all friends here. Aren't we?"

Jane laughed, a little too much, at his reply and shook her head slightly. "I think it's safe to say that Darcy and I are just your coworkers." She looked over at her friend who was still busy trying to win the affections of the first avenger. It almost seemed to be working.

"I suppose there's not a lot of room for normal conversation in the lab." Replied Bruce with a small smile. He sipped the rest of his first glass of champagne and began to pour some more.

Jane noticed this and then quickly downed the rest of her drink. If she was going to be making friends with Bruce Banner tonight, then she sure as hell had to do it while she was on par with him. Bruce didn't notice her down her drink, but he did notice her glass and then held up the bottle as if to ask if she'd like some too. She smiled, still swallowing the rest of the bubbly and nodded and the Doctor obliged.

Jane looked across the table to notice that God of Thunder had already been looking her way already. Her face paled and she had to remind herself to breath as she basically stared back at the man. She then noticed Bruce was already in the middle of another sentence and snapped back into reality to listen to what he was saying.

"...but enough about work and science sh-stuff." He continued. "Is there anything you do in your spare time?"

Jane couldn't help, but be fond of Dr. Banner. He was smart and charming and powerful. Her affection for him grew as she realized he was actually trying to make _normal _conversation. It was...sweet. She smiled, took another big sip of champagne and began to tell Bruce Banner all about herself that he asked to know, and he did the same for her.

At the end of the night, all of the plates and platters were licked clean and everyone thanked Tony for his hospitality, although it boosted his ego to know he was a good host.

There were plenty of rooms in the Stark tower for everyone to crash in, especially because at this moment, they realized that nine people managed to drink fifteen bottles of champagne.

Darcy and Jane agreed to share a room. 'Share' as in, until everyone went to bed and Darcy could sneak into Steve's room, or so she claims that was what was going to happen.

As Jane finished showering in the bathroom, she heard a light knock on the door. Entering the bed room, she noticed Darcy was already gone. _She wasn't kidding. _Thought Jane as she threw on a robe and answered the door.

"Lady Jane." a voice said that made Jane gasp and caused her heart to race. "I believe we need to talk."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I will post the next Chapter soon. What's going to happen? Anything you want to see? R&R :)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

Jane's heart stopped as she stared up at the god. His blue eyes were still as mesmerizing as when they first met. For a moment, she had the temptation to lean up and kiss his soft lips. She wanted to feel them again, to taste them. Then, reality hit and Jane was finally able to speak.

"Um, c-come in..?" She gestured him inside her room, unsure if that was an appropriate response. She felt even more exposed and uncomfortable because of the fact that she was in a robe. But when Thor sat down on the edge of the bed, she felt obliged to sit next to him.

"Dear Jane," Thor began, him saying her name gave her goosebumps, it had been so long since they have even been in each others presence, let alone _talk _to each other. "we cannot keep ignoring each other's existence. I know..."

"No, you don't know." Jane snapped, cutting him off. His expression was that of hurt and shock, and she almost felt bad for interrupting him, but she knew she had to stand her ground. "You...beyond hurt me. I can't even describe it." She shook her head in frustration.

Darcy headed back to the room, passing a sleeping Tony who was one the couch in the living room. She suddenly paused when she heard voices from the room. _Oh no, Jane, you did not drink enough for this. _She thought as she leaned her head in. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man's voice. "Steve!" She called quietly.

"What? What is it?" Steve said in the same tone, emerging from the room only covered by a sheet he had wrapped around his waist.

"Listen!" She gestured for him to press his ear against the door as the two began to eavesdrop.

"You're right." The god admitted, keeping his eyes bared on Jane. "I don't know. But you must understand. I am to become king of Asgard. I cannot assume the throne without a queen. My father and my mother, they convinced me it was hopeless to ever dream of seeing you again. And I grieved. In that time, it was Sif who was there to comfort me. She has always been by my side. My father and I decided that she would be a most wonderful queen, but don't think for a moment that I have not hurt as well." He paused to look her up and down. He couldn't help but think she looked absolutely breathtaking, even in just a robe. Perhaps, it was because the robe didn't necessarily cover a lot of her, just enough.

"And now Sif is my wife. I must be loyal to her." At this point, he seemed to be talking to himself more than Jane. "No matter what temptation may arise." The god fidgeted a bit to cover up his arousal with the woman he once loved, and more than likely still had strong feelings for. He was still unsure.

Jane was at a loss for words. They've had this similar conversation before, but then, he did not admit any feeling towards her, nor did he admit to being hurt by the situation as she was. She knew he still felt for her. Maybe not as strongly as he once did, because she knew he did love Sif, too, maybe just not as much as he believes he should. Emotion pricked at her heart and her eyes. She almost wanted to hit him. Instead, she leaped on him and began planting rough kisses to his lips. For a moment, Thor was taken back by this sudden action, but he couldn't help, but give in.

"What do you think is going on?" Pepper asked one of the many Avengers who now stood outside of the door.

Tony listened in closer. "Well, as many times as I've done _this_-" He was suddenly cut of by a shove from Natasha.

"I think they're...making out?" Natasha answered Pepper's question, almost surprised.

"Wait, Thor.." Jane was able to say between kisses. "I...shouldn't have...done...that!" She finally pressed him away enough for him to come to his senses as well.

"I am, truly sorry." Thor replied and began to back away from her. He wasn't sure what came over him, but surely if Sif asked Heimdall what was going down on Midgard, he may tell her what Thor was doing tonight, and that made him feel ashamed. "It was pure lust that came over me."

Suddenly, Jane was enraged. "Lust?!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh my _god!_" She stood up and began to collect her clothes. "I understand you're married now, and I'm sorry for...er..what happened just now. But _lust_?" Her eyes began to water. "I know that's not true."

"Here me out, Jane, please!" Thor said loudly, "Do you know not why I came here tonight?"

She paused, wondering why she hadn't bothered to ask that. It didn't occur to her _why _he came. Suddenly, he had her interest. "Why then?"

"I watched you tonight. I saw you." Thor said through gritted teeth. "I didn't expect you here tonight, but when you came..." He took a long pause a sighed, "You had no obvious desire to speak to me, but...I saw you speaking to _him._" Rage was clearly beginning to overtake him as sudden, ominous thunder began to boom in the distance. "Was that your idea of revenge?" He stood up and Jane stepped back.

Suddenly, she understood what he was talking about. "Wait, are you talking about when I was talking to Dr. Banner?" A case of the giggles suddenly swept over her as she doubled over laughing.

Thor's forehead creased as he tried to understand what was so funny. "Do you think this to be something amusing?"

Jane caught her breath and just started shaking her head. "Thor, that was a mixture of anger and champagne. Bruce is my coworker, nothing more."

From outside the door, Bruce stood back, his fists at his sides. "Good thing I'm always angry." He shook his head and walked out to the balcony for privacy.

Steve stepped forward to go after him, but Tony set a hand on his shoulder and gesture for him to stay.

"Perhaps, but it didn't look to me like it was 'nothing more', Lady Jane. But I suppose I must take your word for it." Thor sighed and stood next to the door.

"Maybe there was a little more, but, not that it's any of your business, I don't have time to settle down, or have a relationship, even if I wanted one." She shook her head, angry that he was being so nosy. She clutched her clothes close to her and opened the door in time to knock Darcy over. Shocked, she paused and then looked up at everyone. "Really guys?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane." Pepper stopped her, "You should probably go and talk to Bruce." She pointed towards the balcony.

When Thor walked out of the room, everyone stopped, even Steve paused from helping Darcy up. "I am going to rest." Was all Thor said before he went to reside in his room.

"I think that's something we all need." Clint said to everyone before he grabbed Natasha's hand and retired to their room.

All Jane could do was look out at Bruce. It suddenly occurred to her that he had overheard their conversation and what she had said about him, but why would that affect him? She decided the best thing she could do was talk to him. Jane then made her way to the glass sliding door to the balcony and then closed it behind her. She took a deep breath and then walked towards the Hulk.

"Do you see my husband Heimdall?" Sif said as she looked down into the dark star-filled pit of space, where somewhere contained the 9 realms.

"Yes, my queen." Heimdall replied, looking down in the pit as well. "You may be not thrilled with his actions this evening."

Sif's eyes darkened. She knew that Thor still had feelings for Jane, although she did try to do away with them. She did not necessarily trust him on Midgard. In the same realm as _her_. She has always been jealous of Jane. But she knew to step aside when there was a chance of him seeing her again. She had that much respect for Thor's feelings. However, now that he was hers, his relationship with Jane was unacceptable.

"Heimdall, I think I must take a trip to Midgard."

* * *

**Authors Note: How was this chapter? Please rate and review, I want to know what you think.**

**Also, the tesseract powers the way to the 9 realms, sorry I couldn't find a way to explain this in the story. And please don't think I'm trying to make Sif completely horrible, she's just being an upset wife is all!**


	3. An Angry Goddess and Forgiveness

**A/N: Okay first of all, I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating regularly, I'm in the middle of a move/working a lot/college stuffs, but I promise once I've got everything settled I'll be back on track, which hopefully starts now :) Anywhoozers, THANKS for the follows/faves! Please feel free to leave a review if you have time, I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Angry Goddess and Forgiveness**

Jane opened the sliding glass door to the balcony, unsure if she should go right up to him or keep some distance. She decided to keep distance, the last the she wanted to do was make him even more angry than he always supposedly is.

Bruce Banner had both hands resting on the balcony as he looked out at the city below. The black, metal fence was the only thing that separated him between the patio and an upwards of fifteen stories down to concrete, although that fall wouldn't even scratch the scientist. He only realized someone was coming onto the patio when he heard the _thud _of the sliding glass door shutting. He didn't really care who it was at the moment.

"Bruce," Jane begin in a sorrowful tone, her forehead creased as she tried to find the words that would somehow mend the situation. What had he heard? Was he upset that she had no time for a boyfriend or romance? Did he even hear that? All these questions rushed into her brain as she began to apologize.

"I hope you're not here to lead me on again _Doctor _Foster." He emphasized her title as to emphasize his hurt and anger towards the woman. Although it was hard to when he turned to see the expression on her face. To him, she looked almost...sorry? Thor was inside, though. And their history went way back. She couldn't possibly be sorry. She had Thor. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to stay and listen to her rather than run off.

"I don't know what you heard Bruce," she began again, "but a lot of what I said was...wrong. It wasn't what I felt, or feel. I worded what I wanted to say incorrectly and I can't begin to explain how I understand how crappy it must be to actually hear that from someone you...were...interested in...um.." Jane looked down and went scarlet after realizing she was once again in a robe. "We didn't really do anything!" She quickly blurted, suddenly ashamed. _This must look horrible._

"Jane," Bruce gave her a small, friendly smile. "You are so smart, so admirable and one of the prettiest scientists I know." He stopped suddenly, not sure what else to say. "And I can't say that I'm not happy that your relationship with Thor didn't work out." He was satisfied with that and waited for her response.

"Wh-what?" Jane gasped, almost surprised. Perhaps he's admired her before now, he did like to get her coffee almost every morning. And a bagel. _Oh my gosh._ Jane sighed. "I don't know what to say. You've been a great friend...and more." She smiled at him.

Although it wasn't exactly what the Hulk wanted to hear, it would suffice. _What did you expect Banner? For her to proclaim her boundless love for you and the big guy? Pfft._

She began to approach him with an unknown purpose when suddenly an enormous _BOOM _sounded from the rooftop of Stark towers followed by a bright flash of light and then, a quick moment of silence.

Jane found herself squashed between he patio and the Incredible Hulk. She couldn't budge if she wanted to because of the enormous green muscle-man that protected her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and the familiar sound of the sliding glass door.

"Jane! Bruce!" Steve shouted as he bolted through the door with Darcy behind him, she raised her eyebrows at what she saw.

Suddenly, the Hulk became Bruce again. And he was naked, on top of Jane.

"Ahem. Did we interrupt something or did that big boom beat us to it?" Darcy snickered.

"No no no no..." Bruce and Jane quickly said in unison as they stood up. Jane looked down and back up again, awkwardly realizing that she had a clear view of the _other _Incredible Hulk.

"Um...let me...get you a t-towel." She stammered, blushing as she briskly walked inside.

"Jane! Do you fair well?" Thor grabbed her by her shoulders, checking over the woman before getting a good view of Bruce outside. His demeanor darkened. Before Jane had a moment to speak, he clenched Mjolnir before starting for the glass doors when all of a sudden:

"THOR ODINSON!" Shouted the familiar voice of a woman Jane could swear she already knew. When the two turned they saw exactly who it was and Thor's eyes widened as Jane's mouth dropped in awe.

Sif took a few steps towards the two, obvious angered beyond belief and not liking at all the sight she saw. "I allow you to continue your adventures with the so-called 'Avengers' and of course you believe that you can be unfaithful with this...mortal." She wanted to say worse things than that, but as future queen of Asgard, she had to have some dignity and respect, even at _her._

The rest of the gang began to pile into the living room to assess the commotion. Bruce had a towel wrapped around his waist and Tony was the first to step up and ask a question.

"You made quite the entrance Xena." The billionaire sneered.

Thor glared at the man, not that it phased Tony, and then turned back to his wife.

"Dearest," Thor began but was interrupted by Jane.

"It was my fault." She spoke up.

The goddess turned towards the mortal with a deadly look in her eyes. Jane couldn't help but be unafraid due to the fact that every single Avenger had her back, literally.

"I didn't ask _you. _Feel lucky that I have even the patience to let _my husband_ explain." Having this power over Jane, being able to wave Thor in her face, felt almost too good for the future queen. She was too delighted for this. "You should get back to your research, there are some very powerful realms ready to come and take it once it's complete."

This was something no one expected.

"Let us return to Asgard, Thor." Sif held out her elbow. "And leave Midgard to defend itself. It is almost hopeless."

Thor turned to his friends and then to his wife. He had no choice but to hook his arm with hers and walk back up to the rooftop and return to Asgard with her. He must find out exactly what she meant about other realms stealing Jane's research, and as protector of earth, he must defend it.

After a long moment of silence, and another loud, now familiar, boom, everyone then turned to Jane.

Bruce was the first one to talk. "We need to get Jane to a discreet location, ASAP."

They all agreed, but Jane was in somewhat of a shock. Basically, her research was her death wish. What would other worlds want with her Einstein-Rosen Bridge? She didn't know.

Tony came up and patted her shoulder. "No worries Janey, we won't let anyone even come close to aiming at that target that's now stamped on your forehead."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Is this going in a good direction? Trying to leave room for multiple ideas and plots. :) Rate and Review! Until next time! I will begin working on the next chapter...now!**


	4. The Avengers Meet Asgard

**A/N: First of all SHOUTOUT to NSThorlover for the review and follows and favies, TOTALLY made my life and definitely made me want to write more! :) Also thanks to everyone who faved and followed!And now to create some fanfiction magic...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Avengers meet Asgard**

"I'm telling you Stark Towers is the safest place for us!" Stark argued with Nick Fury.

Jane sighed and was silent in her seat in the large conference room located in one of SHIELD's many secret headquarters. This argument had been going on for a while and it was getting too repetitive. Although it was _her _idea and _her _machine, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were also extremely involved and any advanced race from any realm would quickly understand that.

All of the Avengers and a few agents sat around a large round table in the room and were for the most part silent, except for the sound of their heads whipping back and forth between Stark and Fury as they continued to bicker.

"The building has your _name _on it! And you call yourself a genius?" Fury retorted, his uncovered eye bore into Tony's soul.

"I've designed every aspect of it myself. If I can create some sort of shield, it's God-proof!" Stark replied, handing Fury some files and notes on his creation. "Plus, all of the Avengers will be there and, if you don't recall the events in New York, I think the Hulk is more than enough protection for all of us. But we can still take care of ourselves."

Maria Hill took the notes from Fury and began to look them over with an impressed look.

"Thing is Stark. We _don't know what we're dealing with._" Replied Fury, emphasizing every word. "You're prepared for things that we've already come to understand and know. It may not be Loki and his crazy robot-alien army this time. And besides, the lunatic is in a cage like an animal somewhere we don't know and we don't care. He's Asgard's problem."

"He's got a point." Natasha murmured to Clint who nodded in reply.

"Speaking of Asgard," Bruce spoke up and had all eyes on himself. "What about Thor? He's not going to just let his wife come and blatantly tell us of a possible threat without helping us. He wouldn't let anything happen to us. Especially Jane."

Jane looked at him in shock and it was obvious Bruce slightly regretted the last thing he said, however; every one could agree that it was true.

"His wife wouldn't let him within a thousand light-years of me, let alone on the same realm, or in the same room." Jane finally spoke up, slightly irritated of the turn that the conversation took.

"Thor _can_ think for himself." Captain America replied. "I don't think he would let one woman, wife or not, get in his way, especially if it involves Earth."

"Well then it's settled, we need to finish the Einstein-Rosen bridge, ASAP." Fury then stood up and dismissed everyone, just as a familiar sound of thunder booming outside followed by a loud crash above their heads.

Stark sighed and rolled his eyes. Steve and Bruce looked up with almost a smirk on their faces, because they knew they were right. Clint and Natasha both put a hand on their sides, obviously getting a grip on their pistols. And Jane just kept to herself. She didn't want anyone to know the fear that truly coursed through her veins. She was absolutely terrified. Jane had seen footage from New York. She had some clue as to what could steal her research and ultimately end her life.

"Speak of the devil." Fury muttered.

Thor then entered the room.

His expression was dark, obviously not here to have a good time with his friends or to bring good news that Sif was completely trying to scare the daylights out of them. The news he brought was dreadful.

"You must come to Asgard at once, friends." Thor said in a grave voice. "My father beckons you all." He purposefully kept his eyes off of Jane.

"Wh-what?" Escaped Jane's mouth before she could stop it.

"Who exactly needs to come?" Bruce speculated.

"All of you, the Avengers, if you will. My father knows of more information and has spoken with the other realms." Thor then turned around as he beckoned everyone to follow.

Clint and Natasha were the first to go, followed by Tony and Pepper. Then Steve made his way with Maria and Fury right behind him. Jane stood up awkwardly and looked to Bruce for some comfort.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, which she very willingly took.

As they made their way up to the roof, Jane grew more and more nervous. What would the ruler of Asgard tell them? She almost did not want to know.

When everyone was on top of the headquarters, Thor looked up into the sky and clouds began to form over the group.

"Heimdall!" He called into the air. Suddenly, the clouds began to swirl within each other until an enormous black hole was created above them. Jane took out her phone in an attempt to get pictures for her research, which Bruce and Tony found very amusing.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to turn off all electronics for the flight." Tony joked.

Jane rolled her eyes just as they were all sucked, particle by particle, into complete and total darkness.

The Tesseract differed greatly from the bifrost, first of all the travel was uncomfortable and slightly painful because it controlled each particle of whatever travel through it, rather than being more like a road or a bridge that one would simply walk on, or fly through.

The ride to Asgard was complete darkness and Jane never let go of Bruce's hand until the feeling of impact hit everyone and suddenly everyone came crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, they were there; in Asgard.

Most everyone landed gracefully, Jane knew, as she was falling, that she was gone for. Luckily, the Hulk still had a grip on her hand and held her bridal-style as he landed with ease onto the grass below.

Thor was at the front of the group and he landed with one knee and one fist to the ground. He stood up just in time to see Bruce setting Jane on her feet and her thanking him for holding her.

His blood began to boil.

"Everyone okay?" Nick Fury asked as he looked around at his team. Tony had also held onto Pepper as they landed and Clint and Natasha also looked around as they dusted themselves off, completely unscathed.

"I think we're fine, sir." Steve Rogers answered for everyone.

Thor snapped out of his rage as the sound of a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"They're here!" Shouted a well-known raven-haired woman.

"Ahh good." Replied the voice of an older man.

"Father," Thor smiled as he saw the King of Asgard and his mother, Frigga, who were led by the future queen, Sif.

Sif smiled and went up to her future husband, purposefully giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him as she saw that Jane was a part of the group.

However, Jane was too busy staring in awe at the beautiful city that stood behind it's rulers.

"Son," Odin smiled at his heir. "And allies." He addressed the group of Avengers behind his eldest.

"We're honored that you have welcomed us to your beautiful city." Nick Fury spoke to Odin. It was obvious that he was unsure of how to greet the King, so he kept his distant. And everyone knew to let him do the talking because of the tension that filled the air.

"I'm honored that you have traveled all this way to meet with me." Odin nodded his head to the director of SHIELD.

"Of course...sir." Fury replied to the King, satisfied with his choice of words.

Odin then turned to Thor. "Son, we all must go the great hall at once. I have a feast prepared for us as we talk of the...situation that is among all of us."

Thor nodded to his father and turned towards his friends. "Come friends, my father has had a feast prepared for us."

"Oh, and I do apologize. I don't know where my husband's manners went." Frigga spoke lightly as she stepped forward. "Avengers, welcome to Asgard."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! How was that chapter? :) All of the conflict will be revealed next chapter, I finally figured out where I want this to go! R&R pretty please! It makes me update faster, if that isnt obviously :P**


End file.
